


Midnight Driving

by genhwang



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genhwang/pseuds/genhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He is a senior and he hasn’t graduated because he lacks credits or something.” Seungwan wrinkled her forehead, indicating a strong resentment. “You, on the other hand, is a potential candidate for the valedictorian of our class and as your friend, I have the duty to protect you from anything that could ruined that chance.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, mom.” Sehun finally chirps in. “Stop meddling in and let her live her life please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Driving

**Author's Note:**

> First part of my two-shots fic. Enjoy! ♥  
> Disclaimer: Title may or may not be taken from the 1D song that really inspired this fic, lol.

Something about the way that he keeps himself is drawing the curiosity out of her.

He is not that tall. Not going above 6ft definitely.

But he has large build that kind of makes up for it.

  
(It’s not like she is that tall either but having the ever-lofty Oh Sehun as best friend can quite distort one’s opinion).

 

When he walks into the room, drops his backpack on the table, and uses it as pillow substitute during morning class, everyone and everyone’s mom seems to hushes off, in a way of making sure that he will not be bothered by them.

 

All black clothing with a snapback that he never seems able to take off; topped with the many ear piercings (why does he have to wear that many, really?); wide shoulder that looks more than ready to whoop your ass; and a set of unfazed expressions would be more than enough to intimidate people after all…

 

…or to call in fangirls.

People are shushed but the smitten smiles could not be missed as well.

 

It only has been the third meeting of the class, yet he never fails to sleep each time. Each one seems to be more soundly than before.

 

This class is indeed optional and many have taken this course due to the promise of easy A. Some even see this as the savior of GPA due to the same reason.

Judging from his routine, he definitely falls into that category.

Which, according to her, is quite offensive, because understanding the culture of an organization is important.

And even if Professor Kim is soft spoken and his method is a bit… predictable… that still cannot justify his decision of making the professor his bedtime story teller.

 

You are bound to doom if you don’t learn from the history. That’s why understanding the many, many, _many_ examples of how companies fail and/or success is important.

 

Right?

 

So if someone care to explain.

Why her eyes are fixated to that one sleepyhead instead of the professor.

It would be helpful.

 

\--

 

“Oh that guy? I remember him from my Micro class.” Seungwan munch down one of her sashimi. In most cases, she would raise complain but right now the information she could offer seems to be more intriguing than the salmon.

“He sleeps all the way through class right?” Seungwan asks and Seulgi replies with a nod as she slowly leans her face forward, waiting for more beans to be spilled.

To her disapproval, Seungwan rolls her eyes to the side. “Forget him, he’s a trouble.” Another sashimi is taken away. “I know you are interested in him, Seulgi. It’s all over your face.”

“Wait. What?” Seulgi backs away, fortunately still in the mind to slaps Sehun’s hand away from joining in the sashimi stealing party.

“He is a senior and he hasn’t graduated because he lacks credits or something.” Seungwan wrinkled her forehead, indicating a strong resentment. “You, on the other hand, is a potential candidate for the valedictorian of our class and as your friend, I have the duty to protect you from anything that could ruined that chance.”

 

“Oh my god, _mom_.” Sehun finally chirps in. “Stop meddling in and let her live her life please.”

“Yes, _mom_.” Seulgi is feeling fiery with the Sehun-wind beneath her wing. “I have all the right to know.”

“Is that so?” After Seungwan donned her sake shot, her lips tugs into a smirk. “Do you still want to claim your rights to know even after knowing he sleeps around?”

 

Seungwan pours another shot of sake into her glass.

 

This, based on Seulgi’s six years of friendship experience, will be followed with final piece of an information that will blow her mind.

 

“And not with just anyone, but professors too.”

 

There it goes.

 

“So you see, I’m not sure how a teacher’s pet like you could blend well with him.” She gulps down her second shot clean. “I guess he’s a teacher’s pet too, but in a _way_ kinkier term than yours.”

“ _Aaand_ that will be your last shot.” In one swift motion, Sehun snatched the glass away from Seungwan’s hand. “I’m not having your sister glaring at me again.”

Her mouth gapes in shock. “I’m not even half drunk, dude, are you serious?”

“But you’re already more than half annoying.” Sehun nods at the still puzzled Seulgi in front of him. “Let’s just call this even all right?”

 

“Right.”

Seulgi sighs into her sake before letting it washes down her throat.

 

“If you don’t mind though.” The last piece of her sashimi is already trapped in between his chopstick. With all the savings that he had done for the night, she replies with a silent, “Sure.”

“I’m looking out for you. So don’t go all mopey like that.” Seungwan raises from the table. “I’m going to the toilet, don’t leave me because you hate me, okay?”

Seulgi scrunches her nose before breaking into a smile. “I’ll try.”

 

She lets out another sigh, before catching Sehun eyeing her.

“What?” She retorts.

“You like him that much?” Sehun continues to nibble the leftovers here and there. “You’ve been sighing for nth time. I can’t keep up.”

“I’m not.” Her fingers tapping the edge of her sake bottle. “A little taken aback maybe.”

“Well, because you gave me that one last piece of sashimi.” He puts down his chopstick, deeming what’s left on their table are no longer nibble-able. “His name is Im Jaebum.”

 

Seulgi stills as she proceeds the sudden information leak.

“Im Jaebum as in that singer?”

 

All that she could think of.

  
“Yep! I’m in the same Micro class too.” Sehun grins enthusiastically before suddenly turns grim. “Act like you don’t know in front of Lady Son, or she will kill me.”

She couldn’t help the smile that creeps into her lips. “I will.”

“Good.” He leans back to the chair. “Now go play all sad again.”

 

\--

 

“Sorry.”

That is the first word that he utters to her.

 

She is blocking his view to the presentation screen.

 

Apparently he takes notes now. Quite well-understood because it’s already the seventh meeting after all—the last one before mid-exam.

 

How long has it been since the last time she noticed him? He was absent a couple of times and her thoughts were filled with other projects to work with.

Hearing his voice—low and soft, almost incompatible with his looks—sort of bring out the memories of the ruckus she had with her friends weeks ago.

 

Im Jaebum.

Senior by a year.

Is held back due to missing several credits.

Allegedly sleeps around, including with professors.

Has a soft voice that is quite unfitting with his look.

 

And if he does sleep with professors, assumingly for grades, why wouldn’t he do it to save him from missing his graduation?

 

“Do you want to borrow my notebook?” The words slur from her mouth. It was done without much thinking, and unsurprisingly, resulted in many regrets.

He blinks once.

And twice.

“For this class? No need to.” He replies, a hint of mockery could be heard from his tone.

But then his lips turn into a sheepish half grin. “Thank you for your thoughts though.”

 

A grin that wasn’t even full but was able to brings flutter to her stomach all the same anyway.

 

Kang Seulgi.

Valedictorian candidate.

Bound to be doomed by a smile from a perfect stranger.

 

\--

 

Her steps are wobbly as she walks out of the exam room, still recovering from the rough sleepless nights of rounds and rounds and rounds of studying.

Exam week has always been harsh but never like this, maybe it’s true, may the odds be ever with the favor of final year students.

She feels like she is going to bump into something sooner or later with her unstable steps.

“Hey.” A pair of firm hand is gripping her shoulder from behind. “Exam’s over.”

She turns around unamusingly.

 

“Oh Sehun. I’m dying here.”

“I know!” He flashes his trademark sneaky face. “That’s why I’m taking you out.”

“What?” Seulgi looks around to find their missing plus one. “Where’s Lady Son?”

“She’s rushing home; her parents just went back from Canada.” Sehun moves his arm to hold her from the side. “Which is good because there can only be two of us.”

“Sehun.” She looks at him straight in the eyes. “What are you planning?”

 

Per his code of conduct for diabolical plan and misdemeanor, Sehun keeps his trapper shut throughout their way to what he persistently mentions as ‘somewhere’.

Albeit accompanied with many efforts to stir the topic by mentioning the weather (it’s early March, of course it’s still cold), exam questions (discussing questions

gives her anxiety), and cute pugs on Instagram ( _aww_ , but she prefers kittens), the ever thoughtful Seulgi still cannot be fooled.

 

After a good 15 minutes of walk and annoyance, they finally stop in front of a coffee place.

His face is plastered with satisfaction.

Not so much with his friend.

 

“Are, you, fucking, kidding, me?” Seulgi hits him in the arm, one for each syllable. “If you want coffee, there is one _literally_ two minutes away from our campus.”

“Just hold it and get in, okay?” He ushers her into the coffee place.

“I can walk just fine, thank you?!” Seulgi manages to flee from Sehun’s grip as she storms her way inside.

 

A strong aroma of coffee beans struck her nose right away.

The coffee place is not that large, there are only several tables with minimalist design.

A slow indie song playing in the background helps with the whole chill vibe going on.

So the fact that she had just stomped her way in is truly embarrassing.

 

“Welcome! How can I help you?” The barista is obviously holding his laugh, definitely due to her boisterous entrance.

Nice. Just _nice_.

And to think that this barista is quite cute too with his gummy smile and all.

 

“I… uh…” She gives Sehun a little elbow nudge to take the lead.

“One hot Americano for her.” Using his eyes, Sehun scans the menu for a while. “I guess the same like yesterday for me.”

“Okay.” The barista taps his orders into the machine. “One hot Americano and one hot chocolate with marshmallow."

"You catch that, man?” He purposely raises his voice so the guy behind him—busy with his back to them—can hear.

“Roger that.” The other guy answers.

 

Seulgi is startled with the familiarity of his voice.

But of course it wouldn’t beat the moment he turns his body towards them.

 

Without his usual getup, it takes few moments for her to recognize him. Yet she knows that unfazed expression maybe a little too well.

“Hey, you!” His expression melts into a warmer one. That full flutter-half grin is presented upon her again. “How are you?”

 

\--

 

Sehun is in for the awardee of world’s most painful pinch in the arm.

 

They take the table on the corner, one with the least visibility from the baristas, which is perfect because she doesn’t want them watching her chewing down Sehun alive.

 

“If you think that because you’re cute you can get away from me.” Seulgi folds her arms in front of her chest, face still red out of a well-balanced mix of fury and embarrassment. “You definitely don’t know me well.”

Sehun rubs the part of his arms that has been victimized. “At this point, if they do a medical exam on me, I swear you will be slandered with charge of violence.”

“What are you thinking? Seriously?” She buries her face into her hands, trying to calm her rage.

“You’re the one who likes him! I’m just trying to help, geez.”

“I told you, I’m not!” With the rest of her might, she tries not to scream. But the wit of her friend could be unbelievable sometimes. “I was just asking about him, and only once too!”

“I was here yesterday, out of random, and I found him here. Now, you’re smarter than me. So tell me what are the odds in that? You two must have been fated. It’s fate, not me!” He silences the moment a shadow caught the corner of his eyes. “Shut up, he’s coming.”

“The hell…?” She mutters under her breath.

 

Seulgi would make further fuss out of it but Jaebum is indeed coming with their orders on tray. Looking how he is right now, it is quite hard to believe that he is the same guy from her course.

Without his snapback, he sports a short cut with bangs that perhaps a little too cute for him. And apparently, a fading red dye too.

The wide shoulder of his definitely looks less tantalizing under the simple black tees compared to the jumper he wore all the time.

Not to mention, _those arms_.

 

Her running wild thoughts are stopped as he places their orders on the table.

“So, one hot chocolate for you. And one hot Americano for…” He lowers himself and stares at her right in the eyes.

 

It is just a few more than just a second.

 

But enough to feels like forever to her.

 

“I don’t think we even have introduced ourselves properly.” He concludes and reaches out a hand to her. “I’m Jaebum.”

Her hand may have trembled as she reciprocates the gesture. “Seulgi.”

“Hi, Seulgi.” He retreats his hand to hold the tray with both hands. “So, I hope you like the coffee.” Another smile is forming in his face.

She would have keep it with a simple, “Okay.”

 

But of course the brilliant Sehun would butt in.

“Oh, she’ll let you know!” His arms flailing almost too happily. “This girl right here is a champion coffee drinker. Or else how would she keep the number one title in our major, am I right?”

A side of Jaebum’s lips tugs into a smirk. “Really?” He turns to Seulgi. “That’s cool.”

“Remember that one time you drank too much coffee and had to be sent to ER?”

 

By now, it is obvious that Sehun fails Reading Expression 101.

 

Jaebum raises both of his eyebrows out of stun. “Why is that?”

“Uh… you see…” Her voice is already as low as it could be. “I have gastritis...”

“Whoa, that sucks.” He points to her untouched coffee. “This may be too strong for you then.”

“Oh!” The sudden claim alarms her. “I can handle this much! No problem.”

“I can’t have you going to ER because of me.” Unknowingly, her cup is already back on his tray. “I’m going to change it into something less strong.”

 

Seulgi looks at him almost in disbelief. “But I’m fine, really, Jaebum…” His name is coming out of her mouth for the first time.

And for no good reason, her stomach flutters again.

“I promise it will taste as good.” Jaebum is already on his way back to the counter. “If you’re worried, it’s on me.”

 

She may have mistaken.

But is that a wink he gave before turning away one last time?

 

“Miss Kang...” Sehun looks to her way. “Congratulation, he is definitely into you…”

That one fine evening, Oh Sehun breaks the record and becomes the first man to be the recipient of world’s most painful pinch twice in one day.

 

\--

 

_(End of first part)._

**Author's Note:**

> Has been wanting to write a college!AU since forever, and finally, I manage to do one ;;;  
> Hit me up in the comment section to tell me what you think! :-)


End file.
